This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and a top protective overcoating layer (TOC) containing a hydroxy functionalized siloxane modified polymer. In embodiments, the overcoating comprises, for example, a crosslinked resin, a charge transport component, a catalyst, and wherein the crosslinked resin is comprised of a polyol/polyester with hydroxyl/carboxy groups as the crosslinking sites, and a hydroxy functionalized siloxane modified polymer, such as SILCLEAN™ 3700R, available from BYK Chemi, which is believed to be a hydroxyl functionalized siloxane modified polyacrylate, and which hydroxy functionalized siloxane is present in various amounts, such as from about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent, from about 0.1 to about 2 weight percent, and which photoconductor possesses a desirable contact angle of, for example, about 103 compared to about 88 without the hydroxy functionalized siloxane modified polyacrylate. A number of advantages are associated with the photoconductors disclosed, such as crack resistance, hardness and toughness including scratch resistance; low surface energy characteristics, which characteristics can allow quantitative toner transfer and simplified photoconductor cleaning; substantial avoidance of cracks initiated in the layers below the TOC from propagating to the top layer and thus minimizing print defects; and where in embodiments the crosslinking sites will permit the reinforcement of the siloxane containing layer.
The photoreceptors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and desirable toner cleanability. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to two, and the like.
Further disclosed are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductive devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.